


Let's go out with a bang

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gun Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: Brock's favorite is a long barrel.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Let's go out with a bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> So the lovely Kali asked for this forever ago and I, an idiot, read it wrong so now here's this. lol
> 
> title: Bang by AJR

Brock loved Sundays. It wasn’t just sleeping until nine and the hearty breakfast with freshly squeezed juice. It wasn’t the quiet morning where all tasks were forgotten while Jack read and Brock caught up on his missed soaps. Then, after a late lunch his favorite part of the day started: Jack walked over to the in-wall gun safe. 

Brock’s tongue swept over his bottom lip in anticipation as Jack unlocked it and selected which gun he’d be cleaning this afternoon. Today it was his Ruger American rifle, his favorite hunting rifle. Black bear season was right around the corner, the grass covered with a layer of frost each morning. Jack caught his eye and smiled. 

He walked to the kitchen table, propping it there as he grabbed his cleaning kit from the top of the fridge. Brock wasn’t sure what he wanted to watch more, Jack or the beautiful gun sitting there, just waiting to be caressed by Jack’s touch. Jack sat down and took the rifle in his hands, long pale fingers trailing teasingly along the stock and Brock swallowed, eyes keyed onto Jack’s hands. He ran his fingers over the safety sleeve, staring at Brock who once more licked his lips. He ached to hear the switch, for the safety to be switched off, even if it was only for a moment. It came and Brock almost did too. He could feel the wet patch on his underwear as precum dribble from him. He widened his legs to make space for his hard dick. Jack’s nimble fingers turned the safety back one, corners of his lips twitching upward when Brock moaned softly. Purely for Brock’s sake, he slipped his fingers into the trigger guard, stroking the trigger release teasingly before he slipped his finger back to tap against the metal with the tip of his finger. Jack had gotten far too good at teasing Brock, at applying gentle strain on how far he could last in watching Jack clean his guns. Long barrels were a personal favorite so he was even more edge than normal. 

Foreplay came to an end as Jack removed the magazine and pulled out the bolt sleeve, the bullet that was sitting in the chamber popped out and Brock’s dick twitched. The breath he drew in was noisy and Jack looked at him with a coy smile. He turned his attention to the spread on the table: Remington Squeeg-E patches, long brass bristled cleaning rods, Break Free solvent, Ballistol Multi-Purpose, a lint free cloth and a toothbrush. It was everything it took to dissolve Brock into a shell of himself, a man of primal needs and nothing more. Before him Jack was double checking that the magazine was out and the chamber empty before he rested the gun against his thigh and soaked the solvent, a smell that was a bit sharp but overall pleasant. The smell seemed to go from this nose to his dick and he wanted to huff it until he came. But he also wanted to last through the cleaning so he could hear the sound of the magazine clicking back into place. 

Jack locked eye contact as he slid the brush and patch down the bore, using slow gentle thrusts, like he was he was fucking the gun. Brock wished he could but he’d have to settle for fantasizing that he was brush scrubbing away the dust and debris. He swallowed dryly as the pine green eyes burned into him. Despite being asexual Jack was always a willing participant in this strangely erotic experience and Brock would never stop being being grateful for that. It always felt too soon when Jack removed the brush but at the same time Brock looked forward to it. The toothbrush always got him, the sound of the little bristle against metal was heavenly. Jack set aside the dirty patch and brush and soaked another patch, the fabric growing saturated with the sharp smelling liquid. The white patch was handled carefully by Jack’s long slender fingers as he rubbed away the firing debris and dirt from the receiver. He continued his ministrations, pointedly slow so Brock could enjoy it. He wiped down the bolt assembly and Brock moaned. Brock couldn’t help but reach down and give himself a squeeze. Jack removed the bolt shroud and rubbed down the bolt shroud cocking cam. The toothbrush came out, the lustrous sound scrubbing noise, of those tiny bristles scrapping softly over the metal. Brock’s cock throbbed in beat with it. Then it was time for the oil. Jack used a thin sheen of it, in and out. Too much oil attracted dust, Jack explained. Still there was something erotic about imagining a gun dripping in oil while Jack’s hands worked over it, rubbing into the metal, the smell of it permeating the air. 

He was close, he was so fucking close but he was desperate to hold out for the magazine click. Maybe Jack knew he was nearing his breaking point because his oiling went by quickly. Then the magazine was in hand and that sound, the purring snap met Brock’s ears and he came hard. Jack’s and cupped in the back of his neck, placing a kiss on his lips, swallowing his whimpers. 

He always felt boneless after he came, especially when he made it all the way through a cleaning. Brock draped back in his chair, trying to catch his breath before he took care of the sticky wetness in his pants. Jack got up and replaced his rifle and by the time he was back to the table Brock had collected himself and was putting away the supplies. There was still a spark of excitement from simply touching the instruments but he was too taxed to come like that again. 

“Good?” Jack asked with a smile.

“More than good.” Brock confirmed. 

Jack kissed him again and Brock broke away to go change. He knew his fetish was uncommon and more than a little odd but he’d lucked out and found a man who, not only owned a gun, but was willing to indulge it regularly. 

Brock was lucky. 

And it was all thanks to Jack.


End file.
